memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
K'Ehleyr
K'Ehleyr, dcera lidské matky a Klingonského otce, byla speciální velvyslankyní Federace v 60. letech 24. století. Životní dráha V roce 2359, měla pletky s poručíkem Worfem, ale ani jeden z nich nebyl připravený na romantický vztah, tak se rozhodli, že půjdou každý svou cestou. V roce 2365 přišla na palubu [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] s pověřením, aby s pomocí posádky zastavila Klingonskou loď [[IKS T'Ong|IKS T'Ong]]. Tato loď byla plná spících Klingonů, kteří byli v hybernaci několik desetiletí, a proto si nebyli vědomi mírové smlouvy mezi Federací a Klingonskou říší, která byla sepsána během jejich dlouhého spánku. Loď se nacházela v prostoru Federace poblíž několika zranitelných základen a Klingoni se měli co nevidět probudit. Během hledání T'Ongu se K'Ehleyr opět sblížila s Worfem, ale odmítla se stát jeho družkou, když ji o to požádal po vášnivé noci v simulátoru, při které s Worfem otěhotněla. Při misi se snažila předvědčit kapitána Picarda, aby spící klingonskou loď zničil, ale nakonec se rozhodli pro lest. Aby Klingony přesvědčili, že mezi Federací a Říší skutečně vládne mír, vystupoval Worf jako kapitán Enterprise a K'Ehleyr jako jeho první důstojník. Poté co posádka T'Ongu souhlasila s deaktivací zbraní, K'Ehleyr se přesunula na jejich palubu, aby je připravila na 24. století. ( ) V roce 2367 doprovázela kancléře K'mpeca, který si vybral Picarda jako arbitra následnictví, na setkání s Enterprise. Když přišla na palubu, tak se Worf konečně dozvěděl, že má syna Alexandera. K'Ehleyr už teď byla konečně připravena stát se jeho družkou, ale on to odmítl, kvůli své hanbě v Klingonské říši. Kdyby se s K'Ehleyr oženil, sdílela by jeho hanbu ona i jejich syn. Po K'mpecově smrti asistovala K'Ehleyr Picardovi v Obřadu zasvědcení a učila ho Klingonské tradice a rituály. To jí dalo jistou moc, které se snažil využít Gowron. Za její podporu jí nabídl křeslo v Klingonské vysoké radě, ale ona odmítla. Později nalezla dokumenty, které dokazovaly pravdu o Worfově hanbě. S Romulany nekolaboroval Worfův otec, ale otec Durase, druhého kandidáta na post nového kancléře. Duras se o jejím přístupu k tajným materiálům Vysoké rady dozvěděl a šel za ní do její kajuty, kde ji napadl. Její zranění byla velmi vážná a K'Ehleyr krátce na to zemřela v přítomnosti Worfa a jejich syna. Worf poté pronikl na Durasovu loď, kde vykonal své právo pomsty a po krátkém boji Durase zabil. Poté se rozhodl, že Alexandra uzná za svého syna a poslal jej do péče svých adoptivních rodičů na Zemi. ( ) Osobnost K'Ehleyr byla napůl Klingon (po otci) a napůl Člověk (po matce), což ji dostalo do celé řady potíží. Po otci zdědila jeho klingonský temperament a výbušnou povahu, která se projevila po jedné hádce s Worfem, kdy rozbila skleněný stůl ve své kajutě. Poradkyně Deanna Troi ji navrhla aby své vášně krotila spíše na holopalubě, kde se nedá nic rozbít. K'Ehleyr to připadalo jako dobrý nápad. Také Troi sdělila, že s mnoha nepříjemných situací vybruslila díky svému smyslu pro humor, který zdědila po matce. ( ) K'Ehleyr se celý život snažila vyhýbat všemu Klingonskému a snažila se vybrat si z obou kultur jen to co jí vyhovovalo. Podobně se také snažila vychovávat svého syna, k velké zlosti Worfa. To způsobilo, že Alexander do její smrti nevěděl o Klingonech a jejich tradicích téměř nic. ( ; ) bg:Кейлар de:K'Ehleyr en:K'Ehleyr es:K'Ehleyr fr:K'Ehleyr nl:Samrin's planeet Kategorie:Klingoni Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Velvyslanci Kategorie:Hybridi